Turystyczna Pułapka/Transkrypcja
|- !Mabel |Ale go zrobiłam! |- !Dipper |Mabel, rozumiem. Wkroczyłaś w etap fascynacji chłopcami. Ale nie wydaje ci się że za bardzo naciskasz i osaczasz? |- !Mabel |Co? |- ! |Mabel pryka ustami |- !Mabel | Oj, daruj. Weź wyluzuj. Pierwszy raz jesteśmy sami na wakacjach. Przecież to idealna szansa na niezapomniany gorący romans! |- !Dipper |Okej, ale naprawdę musisz flirtować ze wszystkim co się rusza? |- ! |''Wspomnienia nieudanych podrywów Mabel'' |- !Mabel |Nazywam się Mabel. Jak chcesz, możesz mi mówić dziewczyna twoich snów". |- ! |''Mabel popycha chłopaka na kartki pocztowe.'' |- !Mabel |Żartowałam! Ha ha ha ha ha! |- ! |Tym razem jest pokazany chłopak z żółwiem. |- !Mabel |Ale numer, lubisz żółwiki? Ja też uwielbiam żółwiki! Czujesz tę miętę? Tę chemię? Ten zew? |- ! |Wspomnienie ze sklepu z materacami, gdzie Mabel stara się poderwać chłopaka przebranego za króla. |- !Chłopak ze sklepu |Przybądź, wędrowcze! Królestwo przecenionych materacy stoi otworem |- !Mabel |''(Chowając się za balonami, wyłania się i szpecze.)'' Przeceń mi materac... |- !Chłopak ze sklepu |Ah! |- ! |''Akcja wraca do rodzeństwa.'' |- !Mabel |Śmiej się śmiej, możesz się śmiać. Ale co jak co, mam jakieś dziwne fajowskie przeczucia. Wcale bym się nie zdziwiła gdyby facet mojego życia, wszedł właśnie i powiedział: |- ! |''Kamera wskazuje na wejście do muzeum, z którego wychodzi z Stanek.'' |- !Stan |(Odbija mu się) Oh! Uf, u, ble. Refluksik marny. |- !Mabel |Losie, oszczędź. |- !Dipper |A, Ha ha ha! |- !Stan |Dość tych śmiechów, szukam ochotników. Trzeba porozwieszać znaki w najciemniejszej części lasu. |- !Dipper |''(Szybko) Ja nie. |- !Mabel |(Szybko) Ja nie. |- !Soos | Ja też nie, jeśli mogę. |- !Stan |Cicho, Soos. Ciebie nikt nie pytał |- !Soos |Podejrzewałem, ale chciałem mieć swoje zdanie. |- ! |''Zjada czekoladę. |- !Stan |Wendy, rusz tyłek! Znaki trzeba wywiesić! |- !Wendy |Z przyjemnością, ale... jakoś nie... nie... siegam.... ah. |- ! |''Wendy wyciąga rękę, w kierunku drzwi oddalonych o kilka metrów i czyta magazyn.'' |- !Stan |Zwolniłbym was, ale nie mogę. No to co? Losowanko? Eńcie, Peńcie, Geńcie... |- ! |''Wskazuje na Dippera.'' |- !Stan |Ty. |- !Dipper |Ej, czemu ja? Ja nie chcę, bo mam wrażenie że ktoś ciągle mnie obserwuje |- !Stan |Eh, kolejna obsesja... |- ! |''Łapie się za nos.'' |- !Dipper |Poważnie, w tym mieście dzieje się coś dziwnego. Rano gryzie mnie komar, patrzę a tu "Strzeż się". |- !Stan |''(Patrzy na ramię Dipera)'' Chyba raczej "Spiesz się". Te całe potwory w lasach i pożeracze mózgów to głupia bajka. Wymyśliliśmy to - w sensie ja - żeby wcisać kit, takim jak ten. |- ! |''Gruby turysta, bawi się wielko-głową figurką Stana, pocąc się.'' |- !Stan |Daruj se te paranoje. |- ! |''Stan daje Dipperowi znaki, a on wzdycha.'' |- ! |''Akcja przenosi się do lasu, gdzie Dipper wbija znaki.'' |- !Dipper |Ah, wujku, wujku... Czemu nikt nigdy mnie nie słucha i nie wierzy? |- ! |''Gdy Dipper wbiłał następny znak, usłyszał dźwięk metalu. Po przejechaniu palcem po pniu, ujrzał kurz i szparę. Okazało się że w drzewie ukryta jest szafa, w której znajduje się dziwna maszyna. Dipper pociąga za dwie dźwignie i otwiera dziurę w ziemii. Dźwięk przy tym wystraszył kozę. '' |- !Dipper |Co jest? |- ! |''Dipper patrzy w dół. Znajduje tam książkę. Oddechem zdmuchuje z niej kurz. Widzi na okładce rękę z sześcioma palcami i numer 3, zaczyna czytać. '' |- !Dipper |''(Czyta)'' "Niesamowite. Minęło już sześć lat, odkąd zainteresowałem się tym dziwnym i tajemniczym miastem jakim jest Gravity Falls." |- ! |Przerzuca trzy strony dalej. |- !Dipper |O, ja cię! Co to jest? |- ! |''Dipper zatrzymuje się na stronie, na której pisze dużymi literami NIKOMU!.'' |- !Dipper |''(Czyta)'' "Niestety, wszystko się potwierdziło. Ktoś mnie obserwuje. Muszę schować księgę, zanim "on" ją znajdzie. W Gravity Falls nikomu nie można ufać, nikomu!" (Zamyka księgę i mówi do siebie). ''Nikomu nie można ufać. |- ! |''Mabel wyłania się zza powalonego pnia. |- !Mabel |Hej, brat! |- !Dipper |Aaa! |- !Mabel |A co tam czytasz, bzdury jakieś, czy co? |- !Dipper |E, tak jakieś bzdury! |- !Mabel |''(Przedrzeźnia Dippera.) "E, tak jakieś bzdury!" (Śmieje się) No co ty, serio? Taki jesteś, nie pokażesz? |- ! |''Koza ssie księgę. |- !Dipper |Uhhh, pokażę. Ale chodź, się gdzieś schowamy. |- ! |''Akcja przenosi się do Tajemniczej Chaty.'' |- !Dipper |Rewelacja! Wujek Stanek mówi że mam paranoje... |- ! |''Otwiera księgę na losowej stronie'' |- !Dipper |ale patrz, tu jest napisane że w mieście od dawna dzieją się dziwne rzeczy! (Pokazuje otwartą księgę Mabel) |- !Mabel |Ło! Ale czad! (Mabel popycha Dippera) |- !Dipper |Niezłe, nie? I słuchaj, księga jest zapisana tylko do którejś strony, jakby ten co ją pisał zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. |- ! |''Dzwonek w drzwiach dzwonia'' |- !Dipper |A to, kto? |- !Mabel |A kto to, a kto to, a kto to może być? |- ! |''(Mabel przewraca puszkę z fasolkami.)'' |- !Mabel |Ups. Padła. Ta tu panna ma dziś randkę. Ciu, ciu! |- ! |''Mabel spada z poręczy na poduszki kanapy.'' |- !Dipper |Ale jak to, jeszcze raz? Nie było mnie pół godziny, a ty już znalazłaś sobie chłopaka? |- ! |''Mabel wchodzi spowrotem na poręcz.'' |- !Mabel |I co ja mam ci powiedzieć? Po prostu jestem fantastyczna! |- ! |''Dzwonek dzwoni podwójnie.'' |- !Mabel |Oj. No, otwieram! |- ! |''Mabel wybiega z pokoju. Dipper zajmuje jej miejsce i zaczyna czytać księgę. Do pokoju wchodzi Stan z oranżadą w dłoni.'' |- !Stan |A co tam czytasz łobuzie? |- !Dipper |Ja... |- ! |''Dipper chowa księgę pod poduszkę i chwyta za leżący na stołku magazyn.'' |- !Dipper |Tak se, tylko zerknąłem na... |- ! |''Dipper patrzy na okładkę.'' |- !Dipper |Złote Łańcuchy dla Emerytów - miesięcznik? |- !Stan |Bardzo dobry numer! |- ! |''Dipper zaczyna czytać'' |- !Mabel |Halo rodzinka. |- ! |''Wuj i Dipper odwracają się w stronę przedpokoju i widzą Mabel i jej chłopaka odwróconego plecami.'' |- !Mabel | Witamy się teraz ładnie z moim nowym chłopakiem! |- ! |''Chłopak Mabel odwraca się.'' |- !Normal |Siemka. |- !Dipper |Cześć. |- !Stan |Jak leci, w kapturze? |- !Mabel |Poznaliśmy się na cmentarzu. Głęboki jest jak nic. |- ! |''Mabel przytula ramię Normala.'' |- !Mabel |Oj, chyba wyczuwam mięsień, to... zaskoczyłeś mnie... |- !Dipper |E... Normal... |- !Norman |Uh...Norman! |- !Mabel |Ma na imię Norman. |- !Dipper |Krwawisz, przypadkiem? |- ! |''Norman zerka na swój policzek.'' |- !Normal |Marmolada. |- ! |''Mabel wzdycha.'' |- !Mabel |Uwielbiam marmoladę! Jaki zbieg okoliczności! |- ! |''Mabel popycha Normana'' |- !Norman |To co, idziemy się trzymać za rączki... i takie tam różne? |- !Mabel |Za rączki, tak od razu? Nie czekać z kolacją! |- ! |''Mabel wychodzi. Norman podczas próby uderza głową w ścianę, następnie pomyślnie wychodzi.'' |- !Dipper |Coś mi nie grało w tym Normalu. Zajrzałem do magicznej ksiegi. |- ! |''Akcja przenosi się do Dippera przeglądającego księgę na piętrzę. '' |- !Dipper |Blada skóra, małomówność i złe zamiary. Bardzo często mylone z... nastolatkami. Strzeżcie się najniegodziwszych z niegodziwych. |- ! |''Dipper wzdycha i uderza piorun. Na obrazku Zombiego pojawia się Norman.'' |- !Norman |(Na obrazku) ''Siemka.''' |- !Dipper |Zombie! |- ! |''Głos Dippera odbija się echem do łazienki, gdzie jest Stan. |- !Stan |Czy ja słyszalem songi? Jakie znowu songi? Smutne, wesołe? Przesłyszałeś się dziadu. |- ! |''Dipper patrzy na okno, gdzie Norman bełkocząc groźnie podchodzi do Mabel.'' |- !Mabel |Bardzo cię lubię. |- !Dipper |Fatalnie, sister! |- ! |''Sciemnienie.'' |- !Dipper |NIE, O matko. Siostra, strzeż się! |- ! |''Normal podchodzi do Mabel i unosi rękę w górę. Zakłada jej naszyjnik z kwiatków.'' |- !Mabel |Stokrotki? Ty mój romantyku... |- !Dipper |Czy moja siostra spotyka się z Zombiakiem, a może to ja oszalałem? |- !Soos |Dobry dylemat nie jest zły. |- ! |''Soos przykręca żarówkę, a Dipper dopiero teraz go zauważa. Krzyczy, i gdy widzi że to tylko Soos, wzdycha.'' |- !Soos |Gadałeś do siebie w pustym pokoju. Podsłuchiwałem, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. |- !Dipper |Nie szkodzi. Widziałeś tego gościa, co nie? To zombiak! Powiedz że to zombiak! |- !Soos |Hmm. Zjadł jakiś mózg przez ostatnie dziesięć minut? |- !Dipper |Nie zjadł. |- !Soos |Słuchaj, mały. Ja ci wierzę. Moim zdaniem, dzieją się tu dziwne rzeczy. Weźmy listonosza, jestemp pewien gość to wilkołak. |- ! |''Akcja przenosi się do retrospekcji Soosa, w której siedzi na ławce, a obok niego przechodzi owłosiony listonosz. Soos odsuwa się od niego i swój lunch też.'' |- !Soos |Ale stary, musisz mieć dowody. Chyba że chcesz, żeby cię brali za jakiegoś szałaputę. |- !Dipper |Soss jak to Soos masz rację. |- !Soos |Mój geniusz to zarazem błogosławieństwo jak i przekleństwo. |- !Stan |''(Z innego pokoju'') Soos! Zatkały się mobilne kible. No znowu! |- !Soos |Wybacz mały. Praca czeka. |- ! |''Soos odchodzi w cień.'' |- !Dipper'' '' |A jeśli siorka jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Trzeba znaleźć niezbite dowody. |- ! |''Dipper śledzi Mabel i Normala z kamerą. Na każdym filmie Norman zachowuje się jak Zombie. Ale Mabel tego nie widzi.'' |- !Dipper |Tyle chyba wystarczy. |- ! |''Akcja przenosi się do pokoju Mabel i Dippera. Dipper wchodzi.'' |- !Dipper |Mabel! Musimy pogadać o Normalu, |- !Mabel |Superancki jest, nie? Patrz jaką mi zrobił gigantyczną malinę. |- ! |''Mabel odwraca się policzkiem do Dippera i odslania wielką malinę. Dipper krzyczy.'' |- !Mabel |Ha, ha! Nabrałeś się. Co ty, to tylko mały wypadek z odkurzaczem. |- ! |''Akcja przenosi się do niedalekiej przeszłości, gdzie Mabel zakłada na odkurzcz zdjęcie Normala.'' |- !Mabel |Całowanko. |- ! |''Mabel zaczyna całować obrazek gdy włącza dmucharkę, która zasysa jej usta.'' |- !Mabel |Ah! Wyłącz się! Wyłącz się! |- ! |''Akcja powraca do teraźniejszości'' |- !Mabel |Całkiem przyjemne. |- !Dipper |Nie słuchaj, cicho. Normal nie jest taki jak myślisz. Zaraz ci pokażę. |- ! |''Dipper wyjmuje księgę. Mabel wzdycha i zasłania usta dłońmi'' |- !Mabel |Ale że co, jest wampirem czy coś? Niezły czad, ja chcę wampira! |- !Dipper |Pudło, kochana siostrzyczko. Ta-dam! |- ! |''Dipper otwiera księgę na stronie z krasnoludami.'' |- !Dipper |Eh, pomyłka nie ta strona. |- ! |''Przewraca na stronę o Zombiech.'' |- !Dipper |Ta-dam! |- !Mabel |Ze zombiak? Daruj brother, to nie jest śmieszne. |- !Dipper |A powiedz, kto tu się śmieję! Wszystko się ładnie zgadza. Krawienie, to że kuśtyka i nigdy nie mruga! Zauważyłaś , jasne że nie! |- !Mabel |A może on mruga, kiedy akurat ty mrugasz? |- !Dipper | Sister, czytałem ci że tu dzieją się dziwne rzeczy (Szepcze) Nikomu nie można ufać! |- !Mabel |No, a ja to co, no? Weź mi zaufaj, dobra. |- ! |''Przywiesza sobie kolczyki w kształcie gwiazdek.'' |- !Mabel |Bip, pop. |- !Dipper |Laska, ten gość wyżre ci mózg! |- !Mabel |(Zdenerwowana) Okej, posłuchaj braciszku. Umówiłam się z Normalem na randkę 5:15. Uważaj, ja będę urocza jak zawsze! A on idealny i słodki! |- !Dipper |Ale, ale, ale, ale... |- !Mabel |…I nie zgadzam się! Nie zmarnujesz mi życia i nie zniszczysz mojej miłości po grób. |- ! |''Mabel wyrzuca Dippera z pokoju'' |- !Dipper |''(Wzdycha i siada na podłodze) Brawo, DIpper. Co teraz''? |- The doorbell rings at the font door. !Mabel |''(Wkłada sweter i biegnie po schodach)'' Lecę! Cześć kochanie. ładnie wyglądam? |- !Normal |Błyszcząco... |- !Mabel |Ty to zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć. |- ! |''Norman i Mabel idą do lasu. A Dipper ogląda swoje dowody.'' |- !Dipper |Soos ma rację. Nie mam niezbitych dowodów. Może rzeczywiście mam jakąś paranoję, albo coś—Ej, co to''?!'' jednym filmie Norman za plecami Mabel wkłada sobie dłoń. Dipper krzyczy Ja mam rację, rację mam! Matko, matko, matko, wujku Stanku gdzie ty jesteś? (Wybiega z domu) Wuju, no! |- !Stan |A o to skała co wygląda zupełnie jak twarz. Szanowni państwo, oto "Skała jak twarz" |- !Turysta |Że wygląda jak skała? |- !Stan |Nie, wygląda jak twarz. |- !Turysta |Ale że to twarz? |- !Stan |Nie, to skała co wygląda jak twarz. |- !Dipper |Tu jestem! Wuju, widzisz mnie? |- !Stan |Piąty raz powtarzam, to nie twarz, to skała jak twarz. |- !Mabel |Nareszcie jesteśmy sami... |- !Normal |Nareszcie. Całkiem sami... |- !Dipper | Wuju! Stan! Wendy! Wendy! Błagam cię, pożycz meleksa, moja siorka i zombiak. ON JĄ ZARAZ ZJE! |- !Wendy |Masz, tylko nikogo nie rąbnij, co? |- !Soos |To tylko ja Soos. Masz skop im gnaty (Daje Dipperowi łopatę) |- !Dipper |Dzięki! |- !Soos |kij baseballowy A to, jakby gdzieś leżała jakaś piłka. |- !Dipper |''(Bierze kij) E... Dzięki''? |- !Soos |Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony! |- !Normal |E... Mabel, Trochę się już poznaliśmy, w sensie lepiej. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... |- !Mabel |Mój Normalku. wiesz że mnie to możesz wszystko! [myśli] Błagam wampir, powiedz że wampir... |- !Norman |Wiem, słońce, ale proszę cię bój się. dobra? Nie zostawiaj mnie i nie uciekaj. |- ! |''Mabel zszokowana patrzy jak Normal zdejmuje ciuchy i ukazuje kilka krasnoludów. Krasnal reperezentujący głowę mówi:'' |- !Jeff |Potworne? Bardzo potworne? Chcesz może usiąść? |- !Mabel |''(Patrzy na krasnoludy)'' |- !Jeff |No ten, wiem, wiem. To ja wyjaśniam. Jesteśmy krasnoludy, spokojnie powoli to sobie przetraw... |- !Mabel |Eee… |- !Jeff |Ja jestem Jeff. Pod prawą nogą Carson, lewa Steve, Jason i... o rany, jest to starego zawsze zapominam. |- !Szmebuldog |Szmebuldog. |- !Jeff (strzela palcami) | Szmebuldog Właśnie! No to co mała, lecimy w skrócie. Nasze krasnoludzie plemię szuka nowej królowej, prawda że szuka? |- !Krasnoludy |Królowej! Królowej! Królowej! |- !Jeff |Heh! No to co ty na to? Czy wstąpisz z nami w święty związek mażłe? mażłę? mażłe! Arghh! Ale mam dzisiaj kiepską dykcję... |- !Mabel |Słuchajcie, no okrutnie mi przykro... Jesteście straszni fajni ale, ja jestem dziewczyną... wy krasnoludy, to razem jakoś kiepsko... Głupio |- !Jeff |Spoko, rozumiemy. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnimy. Bo sorka, ale musimy cię porwać. |- !Mabel |Hę?! |- !Jeff |''(krzyczy i wskakuje na nią)'' |- !Mabel |[krzyczy] |- !Dipper |''(Jedzie meleksem do lasu)'' Nic się nie bój sister, ja cię uratuję! Uratuję cię! |- !Mabel |Na pomoc! |- !Dipper |Już pędzę! |- !Jeff |Im bardziej będziesz się rzucać, tym bardziej niezręczna sytuacja się zrobi. Spróbuj. hę, dobra! W rękę się gryź, mocno się wgryź! |- !Mabel |Puszczaj kurduplu! (Uderza gnoma, który spada pod drzewo i zaczyna wymiotować tęczą) |- !Dipper | Jestem chyba w strasznym szoku, co jest?! (Gnom szczerzy przed nim ostre kły i ucieka) |- !Mabel |Dipper! Normal to nie zombie, tylko fura krasnoludów i wcale nie są fajni, wiesz? Włosy, puszczać moje wlosy. |- !Dipper |Krasnoludy. A to zaskoczenie (Wyjmuje księgę i zaczyna czytać o krasnoludach) "Krasnoludy - stworki w czerwonych czapach, co mieszkają w lesie, słabości - brak danych" |- ! |''Dipper chowa księgę.'' |- !Mabel |Ej, no proszę cię! |- !Dipper |''(Podchodzi Jeffa)'' Hej, wy! Puszczajcie moją siorkę, ale już! |- !Jeff |Oh! Ha ha...A no, czołem! Bo wiesz, no to chyba jest jakieś ten... wielkie nieporozumienie. Poważnie. Siostruni nic nie grozi, zaraz wyjdzie za mąż za nas wszystkich, czyli tysiąc i zostanie krasnoludzią królową raptem po wsze czasy. Ładnie powiedziałem, co kotku? |- !Mabel |Jesteście ohydni i włochaci i ble! (Gnom zatyka jej usta) |- !Dipper |''(Unosi łopatę, celując w Jeffa)'' Natychmiast uwolnić moją sister, albo... |- !Jeff |Serio myślisz że możesz nas powstrzymać? Ty chyba naprawdę nie wiesz do czego jesteśmy zdolni. Krasnoludy to potężna rasa! Nie naigrywaj się z...--''(Dipper przewraca Jeffa łopatą)'' Ała. |- ! |''Dipper przecina liny, które krępują Mabel łopatą i ucieka.'' |- !Jeff |Ten niedobry pan porywa królową! Zatrzymać go! |- !Dipper |Pasy! (Dipper i Mabel wyjeżdżają) |- !Jeff |Aj, chłopcze... Zadarłeś nie z tymi co trzeba. Wszystkie krasnoludy lasu, łączcie się! |- !Mabel | Szybciej! Jestem pewna że będą gonić! |- !Dipper |Spoko, siorka. Nic się nie martw, widziałaś te małe nóżki, he... patyczki normalnie. |- !Mabel |Kiepsko. |- !Jeff |No dobra, kraśniaki. Współpraca, tak jak ćwiczyliśmy. |- !Mabel |Jedź, dawaj! |- !Jeff |Oddawaj królową! |- !Mabel |Gaz do dechy, no! |- ! |''Szmebuldog wskakuje na Dippera. Ten zdejmuje go z siebie uderza kilka razy o kierownicę i wyrzuca go.'' |- !Shmebulock |Szmebuldog!... AAAH! |- !Mabel |Nie płacz brat, zdejmę go! (Uderza Dippera w twarz kilkukrotnie, gdzie znajduje się krasnolud.W końcu wybija go z twarzy brata razem z jego czapką, nabijając mu limo) |- !Dipper |Dzięki, siostra. |- !Mabel |Co ty, nie ma sprawy. (Krasnoludy rzucają drewnem w rodzeństwo ) Choinka! (uderzają w ścianę Tajemniczej Chaty) |- !Dipper |Nie zbliżaj się! (Rzuca w potwora łopatą, ale on ją niszczy) E, a gdzie wujek Stanek? |- !Stan |A oto najbardziej rozkojarzający objekt na świecie. Spróbujcie się oderwać, nie da się. Nie pamiętam już, co za kit wam wciskałem. |- !Jeff |Nie macie się już gdzie cofać! Mabel, weź nas za męża bo zaraz popełnimy głupstwo! |- !Dipper |To nie może być koniec, nie zgadzam się. |- !Mabel |Wezmę ich za tego męża. |- !Dipper |Nie! Mabel, nie ma mowy! No czyś ty oszalała? |- !Mabel |Zaufaj mi. |- !Dipper |Tobie? |- !Mabel |Proszę, tylko jeden raz, weź. Dasz radę. Ok, niech ci będzie, mogę za was wyjść. |- !Jeff |Pulpet! No to ja schodzę, Jason! Dzięki, Andy! Pięknie, lewa noga spokojnie, jest dobrze. Mike, uważaj na paluszki. Ę? Ę? (Mabel pozwala Jeffowi umieścić pierścionek na jej palcu) Para-rim, para-ram! A teraz słoneczko, mykamy na polankę. |- !Mabel |A teraz proszę, całuj pannę młodą. |- !Jeff |Ja? No w sumie chyba mogę... (Jeff nadstawia buzię, ale Mabel włącza ku niemu dmucharkę do liści) Nie, błagam nie połykaj mnie. Nie rób, nie. (Krasnale się boją) ''Nie, wciąga mnie! (Jeff zostaje wessany do dmuchary) |- !Mabel |A masz, za te wszystkie kłamstwa! ''(Mabel zwięksa moc ssania) A masz, za moje złamane serducho! |- !Jeff |Ała, boli mnie twarz! |- !Mabel |A masz za mojego ukochanego braciszka! Braciszku, czyń honory. (Celuje dmucharą w krasnalego potwora, który ronbi wystraszoną minę) |- !Dipper |Na trzy! |- !Dipper i Mabel |Jeden, dwa, trzy! (Wystrzelają Jeffa w środek potwora) |- !Jeff |(Po przebiciu potwora leci do lasu) Zapłacicie mi za to i to słono! |- !Jason |Kto teraz rządzi, niech ktoś mną rządzi! |- !Carson |Zdrętwiały mi rączki. |- !Dipper | : (Mabel zadmuchuje gnomy odkurzaczem) Któremuś jeszcze w głowie całowanie? (Gnomy uciekają do lasu na czterech łapach, prócz jedengo, który utyka w śmieciu i zostaje porwany przez kozę krzycząc) |- !Mabel |Hej, Dipper! Słuchaj, bo...sorry, że ten że cię kompletnie olałam. Chciałeś mnie chronić, wiem brzydko wyszło... |- !Dipper |Ej, no już bez przesady. Uratowałaś nam tyłki - jest kwita. |- !Mabel |Chyba trochę mi przykro że mój pierwszy chłopak, to jakaś banda głupich krasnoludów. |- !Dipper |Są i dobre strony. Może ten następny okaże się wampirem. |- !Mabel |Weź, chcesz mnie tylko pocieszyć... |- !Dipper |Przytulak na zgodę żeby nikt nie widział? |- !Mabel |Niech będzie, ale ostatni raz. |- !Dipper i Mabel |Klap. Klap. |- !Stan |Ohyda! Coście, na bandę lesnych ludów wpadli? Ha-ha! (Mabel i Dipper go lekceważą) E... hej! Y-y-y... bo tak się składa że ten... kupiło mi się ostatnio za dużo do sklepu no i... e... Jak chcecie to weźcie sobie jakeś jedno coś. Ja stawiam. |- !Mabel |Na serio? |- !Dipper |A gdzie podpucha? |- !Stan |Podpucha, nie podpucha. Szybko, bo się rozmyślę. |- !Mabel |O, ja! |- !Dipper |''(wybiera czapkę z niebieskim daszkiem i znakiem drzewa)'' Hm. Jak na mnie całkiem git! |- !Mabel |To ja wezmę sobie ... takie fajne super coś! Bosko |- !Stan |A nie wolałabyś może lalki albo kucyka? |- ! |''Mabel wystrzela hak (takie fajne super coś) na bal i przewraca nogami pudła.'' |- !Mabel |Nienawidzę lalek! |- !Stan |Tu się zgadzam. |- ! |''(Akcja przenosi się do pokoju Dippera i Mabel. Dipper pisze w księdze, a Mabel skacze po łóżku.)'' |- !Dipper |Księga ostrzega, że nikomu w Gravity Falls nie można ufać. Ale, kiedy przyjdzie ci walczyć z setką krasnoludów, zdajesz sobie sprawę że warto czasem liczyć nie tylko na siebie. |- !Dipper |To co, sister? Gasimy? |- !Mabel |Gasimy! (niszczy lampkę nocną hakiem) ''Trafiłam, ha ha. Nienawidzę lalek. |- !Dipper |Wujek twierdzi że to miasto jak każde inne. Myślę że niebawem się przekonamy, czy bardzo grubo się myli. |- ! |(Na parterze Stan idzie do maszyny z piciem)'' |- ! |''(Na guzikach do wybierania napojów, Stan wpisuje kod, a automat odsuwa się ukazując schodzy. Stan przechodzi przez nie.)'' |- !Steve |''(Napisy końcowe)(Wymiotuje tęczą.)'' |}